A Night At Freddy's
by FamousDC91
Summary: Marshall, Gumball, Cake, LSP, and Fionna are locked inside Freddy's for a night. They either need to find a way out or figure out a way to survive until morning. Gumlee


**A Night At Freddy's**

"Are you ready to go Marshall?" Gumball asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Almost, I don't know what to wear to this thing." Marshall replied. "Everything you own is black anyway, just pick something," said Gumball. Marshall rolled his eyes and continued searching for an outfit until he finally picked one. " Do you have LSP's gift?" Gumball lifting up the box, "It's right here dear, now let's go before we are late. Where is that party at again?" Marshall replied while giving him an unamused stare, " Freddy's, that Chuckie Cheese wanna-be place." Gumball looking confused, " Why there?" Marshall sighed, "LSP is in denial about her age so she wants to have it there to feel like a kid again." Marshall grabs his coat, "Okay, I'm ready. Hopefully Fionna and Cake are already there."

Marshall and Gumball arrive at Freddy's hand in hand, greeted by LSP, her family, Fionna, and Cake. They eat, play games, and have good time. Cake got the employees to have the animatronics sing the Happy Birthday song to LSP. Fionna gets a shiver, telling Marshall, " Those robots give me the creeps." Marshall looked at the robots, "Yeah, they are kind of like life-sized Furbies," They both laughed and watched as LSP opens all her gifts.

The party was coming near an end when the Freddy's Manager said, "Alright everyone, those who aren't on the list for the overnight Freddy's Lock – In will need to leave soon." Gumball asked LSP, "Who the hell is staying here for the lock-in?" LSP looking excited, "Oh yeah, I signed up you, me, Marshall, Cake, and Fionna to stay the night." Gumball looking irritated, " You couldn't think to ask Marshall and I if we wanted to stay before you volunteered us?" LSP asks sadly, " Please….it's my lumpin' birthday guys." Marshall walked over with Cake and Fionna, " Y'all ready to go?" Gumball says looking at Marshall, " Apparently we are all staying the night here." Cake looking surprised, " I don't want to stay here, it smells like burnt pizza. Fionna shaking her head, "Nuh-huh, I'm not staying here with those creepy robot things." LSP replied, " C'mon you guys, it's my birthday." Marshall sighed, "…. only because it's your birthday." LSP smiled and yelled, "YAY! We are going to have so much fun!" Gumball, Fionna, and Cake looking defeated all said sarcastically, "… yay."

After LSP's family leaves, LSP, Gumball, Fionna, Cake, and Marshall are all lead to the room they will be sleeping in by the manager. They look around the room, sleeping bags on the chipped tile floor, scratched paint, a fan, and a security monitor. The Freddy's Manager says, " I need everyone's attention, the bathroom is down the hall, the two doors into this room are to remain open unless bothered by the animatronics." Gumball asks, "What do you mean bothered?" The manager continues, " The animatronics roam around at night starting at midnight. They are known to be dangerous to other living-beings during closed business hours." Everyone starts looking worried." They might wander towards this room and if that should happen, you would need to close the doors to remain safe." Marshall asks, " Why can't we keep the doors closed the whole time?" The manager responds, " They are controlled by electricity, at night we switch over to a generator to conserve power for business hours. Using the doors, lights, and even checking the cameras on the security monitor use power, once the generator runs out of power, you won't be able to use anything that requires electricity until 6 a.m. when the main power comes back on. So use your power wisely." The manager walks out of the room. Everyone gives each other worried looks. Fionna punches LSP in the arm, " We are going to be locked in here with dangerous/potentially killer robots!?" LSP rubbing her arm, " OW! Don't punch me…how was I supposed to know that they are dangerous?" Gumball grabs Marshall's hand, " We are getting out of here." Cake adds, " HELL YEAH WE ARE!" Everyone runs to the front doors, only to discover that they're locked and the metal security gates are down covering the doors and windows. Cake screams, " OH CRAP! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Marshall turns away from the door, looking at everyone else. " We need to find another way out of here." Gumball looks at his watch, " There's no time, we need to head back to the room…it's almost midnight."


End file.
